Valentine's day McRoll style
by wendyonmyown
Summary: A McRoll Valentine's day. No staycation, no yoga, no spa day and no adjoining rooms in this one. Rated M because this McRoll after all.
1. Chapter 1

**After all the tweets I'd seen on my feed after the recent Valentine episode I couldn't help myself, my muse was working overtime. This is for all of us that know that Catherine is Steve's endgame. He has shared so much of himself with her, they are not only lover's they are best friends. A true relationship is based on two equal halves, compromise, love and friendship.**

 **This story doesn't tie in with any of my other stories and is just what I imagine as being a typical valentine's day for our favourite couple, especially after what happened in season 2 with the Governor's fundraiser.**

 **Hope you enjoy,  
Wendy x **

McGarrett's Residence.

Steve knew he had a big grin plastered across his face as Catherine slowly kissed her way back up his sweat covered body after the mind-blowing orgasm she'd just given him with the help of her decadent mouth. She kissed his transplant scar just before the tip of her tongue traced the line of the scar as she moved up his chest. She flicked her tongue over one of his nipples as she tweaked the other with her finger and thumb just before her teeth grazed over the tender nubbin.

He bucked against the bindings fastening him to the headboard as Cath bit his nipple before soothing it with her tongue. She repeated the action with his other before kissing her way up his neck and covering his mouth with her own. He groaned as he tasted himself on her tongue.

Catherine pulled back from the kiss, returning his grin as she rested her chin on her folded hands that where placed on his chest. "Happy Valentine's day." She purred.

"Oh yeah, definitely a happy Valentine's day." He agreed with a chuckle, still a little breathless. "You want to open the cuffs, so I can give you your present?"

"I don't know, I kinda like having you at my mercy." She teased, even as she rolled from his body and grabbed the keys for his cuffs of his bedside drawers. Reaching across his body she unlocked the cuffs, moaning when his mouth latched onto one of her nipples as the position put her breast near his mouth.

Slipping his hands around her body to hold her to him he flipped them both over, pinning her body beneath his as he kissed her. Steve slid his hand under the edge of the mattress and pulled out the envelope that he'd stashed there the night before when she had been taking a bath. She was completely distracted by his kisses and didn't realise he had anything till he pulled away from her lips and rolled to his side. He presented the envelope to her with a grin.

She took the envelope from him and carefully lifted the flap so she could pull the card out. Opening the card, she read the simple message inside with a smile before setting it aside to open the small envelope that had been stashed inside.

"Steve." She breathed as she looked at the show tickets he'd purchased for her. "Chicago?"

"I know it's only a high school play…" He began only to be cut off by Catherine.

"It's perfect, thank you." She told him as she leaned across to kiss him. "Yours is downstairs." She promised him.

"You got me something?" He asked in surprise.

"Of course, I got you something. You didn't think that was your only present, did you?" She asked as she dangled his cuffs from her finger.

"I wouldn't have minded if it was." He assured her with a grin, sweeping down to kiss her lips as he asked. "So, what did you get for me?"

"That part you've been after for the Marquis. I called in a couple of favours from one of my academy room-mates." She explained.

"You managed to get it?" He asked excitedly. He had been searching for that particular part for months without any luck. She nodded her head and he grinned back at her. "You are amazing, thank you."

"Your very welcome." She told him. She'd spent weeks tracking the part down. When she'd located one in a scrap yard near Little Creek, she had quickly gone through her contacts list to see which of her friends were stationed in the Virginia area.

"I've made reservations for dinner tonight." He announced as he brushed his mouth across her, teasingly bumping her nose with his own.

"I might have to meet you there then." She teased playfully as she nipped at his lip.

He leaned in kissing her again as he rolled her beneath him as he deepened the kiss. The ringing of his cell phone had him cursing as he grabbed it from the charging cradle.

….

Iolani Palace.

Several hours later.

Steve glanced at his watch as Lou dragged their suspect out of his SUV and escorted him inside the Palace. He sighed as he realised he probably wasn't going to make the dinner reservation with Cath. He pulled his cell from his pocket to phone her just as he heard the unmistakable growl of her corvette pulling into a parking bay. He crossed to her car pulling the door open as she turned off the engine and slid out from behind the wheel.

"I'll just go wait over there." Danny said pointing to the entrance as he left Steve and Catherine to talk.

"I was just going to call you." He admitted as he kissed her hello. "I'm going to have to miss dinner." He apologised.

"One step ahead of you, Commander." She told him with a smile. "I figured you'd be tied up with this case for a while, so I phoned the restaurant and cancelled." She told him as she moved around to the trunk of her car and opened it to reveal bags of take out.

"You are amazing." He told her as he snagged the bags out of the trunk and headed towards the palace with her. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Maybe once or twice." Catherine replied as she slipped her arm around Steve's waist. "Hey, Danny." She called out as she reached the entrance to the palace where the jersey Detective was leaning against the wall.

"You brought, dinner?" He asked, smiling when she nodded. He shook his head as he turned to look at his partner. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

"Yep." Steve agreed with a smirk as he gave Cath's hip a squeeze as they headed up the stairs to the Five-0 offices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who left reviews, they are always appreciated.**

 **Sunshinemcroll this is all your fault, you had to ask for more lol. The muse couldn't help it.**

 **They didn't make it home, but they each got their other gifts. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Wendy x.**

Iolani Palace.

Steve was just finishing up his reports as Catherine softly knocked on his open office door. He looked up with a smile as she stepped into the office and moved around the room to prop herself on the edge of his desk.

"I'm almost done." He promised as he placed his hand over hers to give it a gentle squeeze.

"Take all the time you need." Catherine told him with a smile as she leaned forward to give him a quick kiss before getting up and moving across to the couch to wait for him. She leaned back against the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

Steve got back to work, wanting to finish of the reports quickly so he could take Catherine home to finish what they had started that morning. He had another present for Catherine, one which he had been planning on giving her during dinner at the restaurant. Fifteen minutes later he saved the documents and closed the laptop down, he glanced across at Catherine to let her know he'd finished only to discover she had fallen asleep. He grinned as he got to his feet and quietly made his way around his desk to lean over the couch. Bracing one hand on the back of the couch and the other beside her hip on the seat he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. She sighed softly as he brushed his mouth across hers, her eyelids fluttering as she stirred from her sleep.

"Mm… Steve." She murmured against his lips as she slipped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to allow his tongue access.

"Ready to go home?" He asked as he kissed his way along her jaw.

"Yeah." She replied as she angled her head to the side to allow him better access to her neck. She moaned in pleasure as he nipped at her pulse point before soothing it with his tongue, her hands slipping into his hair to hold his head against her. "Steve!"

"Yeah." He replied with a smirk as he kissed his way back up her neck and along her jaw.

"You keep that up and we're not gonna make it home." She promised, moaning when his hand moved to cup her breast through her top.

"I have a little fantasy." He confessed as he brushed aside the neck of her top and slipped his hand inside to cover her breast, his thumb brushing over the lace covered little nub.

"You have a few." Catherine teased as she arched beneath him, thrusting her breast more fully into his hand.

"Ever since you showed up in my office wearing that pant suit, I've wanted to spread you out over my desk and make love to you." He told her as he brushed her lips with his own.

"Let me up." She murmured against his lips as she gently pushed at his shoulders.

Moving back to allow her the space to get up, he sat on the edge of the couch watching as she crossed the office and leaned against his desk. He groaned as he watched her pull het top off, tossing it on one of the chairs before un-buttoning her skinny leg jeans and pushing them down her hips.

Catherine watched Steve closely as she stepped out of her jeans leaving her in just her bra and panties. His eyes were dark and stormy as he watched her, his body tightly coiled as he slowly pushed of the couch and stalked towards her. Her lips parted as she drew in a shaky breath, her tongue darting out to run across her bottom lip as she grinned at him.

He continued to move till he was plastered against her body, his hard and unyielding against her soft womanly curves. He lowered his mouth to hers as he kissed her hungrily, his arms wrapping around her body as his mouth devoured her. He groaned into her mouth when he felt her hands slipping under his shirt, her nails gently racking across the skin of his back. She lifted her leg, hooking it behind his knee as he rocked into her. Her hands were trailing up his sides as she pushed his polo shirt up his back.

Pulling away from her slightly he pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor as he took her in his arms again and sealed his mouth to hers. He slipped his hands behind her, running them up her back till he came to the clasp of her bra. With a quick flick of his wrist he had it un-fastened as he gently lowered her backwards towards the surface of the desk. Pulling away from her mouth he slowly kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck as she moaned and arched beneath him.

Catherine moaned as she felt him trailing kisses down her neck and along her shoulder as he pulled her bra strap down. He reversed his path back up her neck and along her jaw as he kissed her once more before following the same path down the other side of her body. She slid her hands into his hair, holding him to her as he continued his path down her body.

"Oh, God." She let out on a moan as his tongue flicked over her nipple just before his mouth descended on her breast.

Steve palmed Catherine's hip as she wrapped her leg around his waist and arched her body beneath him. Slipping his hands inside her panties he palmed her bottom before brushing his fingers across her damp folds. He growled as he felt how wet she was as he slipped two fingers into her snug channel, testing her readiness.

"Oh, God." Catherine squealed when she felt him add a third finger as he pumped his fingers in and out of her body. His mouth was still at her breast as he teased her nipples, flicking his tongue across the sensitive bundle then giving it a nip before he would close his mouth around it and suck. She could feel her arousal building as he expertly brought her to the edge. She knew she was close as she moved her hips in a rhythm to match his penetrating fingers.

Steve knew she was close to the edge, her frantic movements beneath him as she panted and moaned. Closing his teeth around the nipple in his mouth he brushed his thumb across her clit and was rewarded with her small scream as she came over his fingers. Pulling his fingers from her body he pushed himself up, quickly unfastening his cargo's and pushing them down his hips with his shorts. He looked down at Catherine who was flushed and panting on his desk, her legs still wrapped around his hips.

Not wanting to wait another minute to be inside her, he pushed her lace panties aside as he slowly entered her body. He growled at the sensation as her tight heat surrounded him as he leaned down to kiss Catherine's parted lips. His first few thrusts were slow, letting them both relish the feeling of every inch of him dipping in and stretching her, making Catherine whimper and moan as she felt him throbbing inside her.

Her fingers combed through his hair, her nails scraping at his scalp before moving to grip his shoulders as he increased the pace. His thrusts becoming more frantic, his pelvis grazing her clit. His mouth covered hers, his tongue duelling with hers as they both moaned into each other's mouths.

Steve could feel the stinging of Cath's finger nail's digging into his back, as she curved her body into his. He felt her muscles tightening around him, her loud moans filling the air as her body convulsed. Tearing his mouth from hers he buried his face against her neck, pushing deeper, growling as he emptied himself inside her.

He could feel Cath's breath fanning across his shoulder as she panted, attempting to catch her breath. "Marry me?" He asked as he nibbled his way along her jaw before lifting himself from her so he could look at her flushed face.

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"Marry me?" He asked again, staring into her eyes. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Yes." She answered with a smile. "I love you too, and I'd like nothing more than to be your wife."

"I was going to ask when we went to dinner." He confessed as he kissed her softly. "Your ring is at home." He told her with another kiss.

"So, it's not the office sex making you ask me to marry you?" Catherine teased as she combed her fingers through his sweaty hair. His rumble of laughter causing her to moan as she felt it vibrate through her body which was still intimately fused with hers.

"No, it was definitely a premeditated proposal." He promised. "I might have to insist we do this again though, you look so sexy spread across my desk." He added huskily as he nibbled at her jaw.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Catherine purred against his lips. "I have a little something that I was going to give you at breakfast. Can you pass me my purse?" She asked.

"Sure." He agreed as he reluctantly withdrew from her body and pulled his shorts and cargo's up. Glancing around his office, he spotted her purse on the floor by the side of the couch. In three strides he had crossed the room and retrieved it from the floor. He turned back to Catherine, feeling a little disappointed that she was pulling her clothes back on.

"Thanks." She said as she took her purse from him and set it down on his desk so she could search through it for what she wanted. She sensed Steve behind her a moment before his arms came around her to hold her to him. Pulling her cell phone and a small box from her bag she turned in his embrace and handed him the small slim box.

"Wait." Catherine urged as she opened her phone and flicked through her pictures before handing him her cell phone.

He stared at the picture, not quiet understanding what he was seeing at first, until Catherine swiped to the next picture and he realised exactly what the two read lines meant. He looked up at her, totally speechless as he asked her for confirmation.

"We're having a baby." Catherine confirmed with a smile.

Steve gasped as he looked down at her still flat stomach, his hand reaching out to touch the spot where their unborn child lay inside it's mothers body. He looked up at Catherine who was grinning at him as she nodded towards the small box in his hand. Lifting the lid of the box he pushed the tissue paper aside to discover a small grainy sonogram picture.

"How many weeks?" He asked as he stared at the picture in awe.

"Ten weeks. It's been so hard knowing about the baby and not telling you." She told him as she slipped her arm around his waist and leaned into his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said as he gently brushed a kiss across her lips.

"You're welcome. Although I didn't do all the work." She promised with a grin. "Happy belated Valentine's day." She said softly as she kissed him.

"Happy Valentine's day to you too." Steve responded with a matching grin.

….


End file.
